pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
I never got to see...
I never got to see the sun in the sky, Maybe the sun is a myth, a tale, or a lie... I never got to see things like rain or snow. Why we never had this weather, I will never know. I never got to see kids playing in the street, Because there are no more people... No one to say hello or to greet. I never got to see the beaches that once were, ...they too are a memory that I just can't stir. All this happened before I was born, The buildings fell and crumbled, Families divided and torn. Now there is only red in the sky, Heavy clouds and a fog for reasons I ask "why?" Only broken signs and old posters remain... All that's left is me and Mr.Glutton who I must contain. ~Signed "The Last One" -------------------------------------------------------- * Poem by: Element02 * Author's Notes: So I understand that this poem might be more "obscure" than creepy, so, allow me to explain. While playing through Ultra Sun or Ultra Moon, while traveling through Ultra Space, there is a very slight chance that you can end up in Guzzlord's Realm. This realm is inhabited by a lone person in a Hazard-suit and they explain to you that everyone else (except them) left the planet awhile ago. Only themselves and this creature (Guzzlord) that they call "Mr.Glutton" remain. To get to Guzzlord you must crawl through a pipe and then you travel across a broken city. You are climbing on the remains of a fallen apartment building. Water is leaking out of pipes and you find relics of the past scattered about. There is an old monitor talking about the beaches and sunshine...there are also evacuation cards scattered about. You can also find a poster for clothing shops and an old power plant...and then a faded city sign that is no longer legible. The theory is that the sign says Hau'oli City. That you have stumbled across an alternate universe where something bad happened and the whole place was deserted. We can see Guzzlord munching away...but we know that Guzzlord is not the real threat to this place because the person in the suit says that Guzzlord has been on this planet since before they were born. Not to mention, they lovingly call it "Mr.Glutton" and stayed so that this beast would not be alone. This person says that the power plant seems to stir up bad memories, because when this person asked about it (as a child) their grandparents refused to speak of it, and most of the old poster's for the place were burned. So it seems that pollution destroyed this place as even the air becomes toxic if you breathe it for too long. So yeah, just thought that this place seemed very tragic and sad...and thought a poem suited it rather than a length story. Hope you enjoyed!!! :D Category:Poem Category:Pokepasta Category:Guzzlord Category:Theory Category:Ultra Beast Category:USUM Category:Pokemon Category:Poetry Category:In-game Category:In-world